badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Trouble
"Double Trouble" is the 2nd episode of the fourtenth season of the Bad Girls Club. It aired on August 18, 2015. Plot Seven new girls entered a Bad Girls mansion, with alliance lines being drawn immediately. On one side was the potential alcoholic Lauren and the girl looking to run the show in Jela. A night of partying led to a conversation that resulted in the two almost coming to blows during the bus ride home. The episode starts where the last left off as Lauren and Jela argue over Jela vocalizing her life choice to only marry a black man. One person who completely understands where Jela is coming from is Jasmine – and she lets her fellow African American housemates know what’s on her mind. There’s an unlikely bonding session over race issues that happens with Jasmine and three of the girls she hasn’t necessarily hit it off with since entering the house.The twins Shannade and Shannon head out for the day as everyone else just lounges around the house. Lauren decides she wants to start some stuff with Jela by simply calling her, “Bossy.” The two girls start arguing over what one thinks of the other, with Jela going as far as to state she’s better than Lauren. Oh, and she had another way to respond to Lauren’s argument in defense. As if Lauren couldn’t start more problems with Jela and the twins, when she sees them with some brown cream on their faces she asks if they’re wearing a mask made of doo-doo. Of course the twins stand up for each other and confront Lauren. Poor Kat is trying to nap while Lauren goes chest to chest to chest with both twins at the same time. As if that isn’t enough, Jela and the twins decide that Lauren isn’t allowed to come out and party tonight with everyone. Jasmine hears this and sides with Lauren. Jasmine’s reasoning is simple, Tina joins Jasmine and Lauren in staying at home. While the three girls eating out talk about getting rid of Lauren, the other conscious ladies at the house wild out. Kat finally wakes up, calling her girlfriend to express her worries about drinking too much while in the house. The peaceful moments continue even when the three ladies out of the house return home. They barely notice their brushes have been moved and used to floss bikini-clad booties. The twins decide they want to have some unique fun the next day, deciding to take the housemates out for belly dancing lesson. Though a twerking session breaks out, the girls do well at shaking what their parents gave them. But you know everything can’t go well. Tina and Lauren take the opportunity to mock the twins and Jela for thinking they have the belly shaking skills of Beyonce. That’s a line crossed right there! When everyone returns home, Shannade takes it upon herself to “X”-out Jasmine, Tina and Lauren’s cast pictures. Tina takes it upon herself to become the spokeswoman for the “X’ers”. Daring someone to pop off, Tina causes the twins and Jela to go upstairs and change into their tennis shoes. Yep, more chest bumping action. The next day arrives and it’s time for everyone to meet everyone’s favorite life coach, Laura Baron. Laura decides to talk to each girl one-on-one. Jasmine is the first up and tells Laura about her anger with the twins and Jela saying how jealous she is of them during yesterday’s argument. Laura wants Jasmine to avoid reaching an ugly place in her mind and think of herself as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. Jela gets in the hot seat, almost crying immediately by admitting that her parents abandoned her and having to be a big girl too soon. Laura agrees that Jela needs to work on being more compassionate and carefree. The twins are up next and their bond as twins take away their individual identities. Laura calls for the twins to look beyond their comfort zone and interact with people without the other to find their own voices. Tina also apologizes for blowing the situation between herself, Jela and the twins out of proportion. Lauren, on the other hand, doesn’t fully apologize, but explains why she gets so mad with the three girls who antagonized her the most. Jela wanted an apology. What she got was Laura telling her that they look down on people instead of treating everyone like equals. When Laura leaves, Jasmine has a sit-down with Jela. In a shocking turn of events, Jela convinces Jasmine that Lauren is a master manipulator who is using Jasmine for backup. But don’t worry Jela is praying hard. Cast *Christina "Tina" Aviles *Jasmine Carter *Jelaminah "Jela" Lanier *Kathryn "Kat" Florek *Lauren Lewis *Shannade Clermont *Shannon Clermont Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes